


Halloween Tango

by lunaseemoony



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Costume Parties & Masquerades, Dancing, Drabble, F/M, Flirting, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 16:38:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7691866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaseemoony/pseuds/lunaseemoony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Halloween and what Rose wants most is for her favorite Time Lord to take her to a masquerade. Begrudgingly he does, with surprising results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween Tango

**Author's Note:**

> I'm uploading fics from tumblr to complete collections.

Halloween was a stupid ape’s holiday until the Doctor’s favorite human wanted to celebrate it. He was utterly shameless in seeking her tongue-touched smiles that defied his control over his heart rate. So when she asked for another dance with him he was delighted.

Rose _belonged_  in a masquerade. Not only that she owned the ballroom the moment she sauntered in, riding on the high he’d afforded her with his speechlessness at her risqué cat costume dress. She didn’t even need to ask him for a dance then. He yearned for one, any excuse to hold her close and make every wandering eye in that room aware of just who the blonde bombshell was with. She nipped her lip and her cheeks ripened when his grip on her back tightened as his own eyes wandered down the precious little space between her breasts and the built-in corset hugging them. 

A glass of wine was meant to ease his nerves and control his flabbing gob. All it did was increase the frequency his utterances of variations on “Blimey you look beautiful” flying from his mouth. But he had a difficult time being mad about that when she giggled and preened. Her confidence grew with each dance, each laugh, each compliment he shamelessly paid her. It all built up to her taking his hand to dash out to the garden so they could be alone. 

He didn’t need to be clued in for what. The whole night they’d been dancing a little tango, dropping little flirts and hints. She told him she’d love to get him out of his shell and help him unwind in the most salacious tone earlier. It sent shivers to places that she’d been unknowingly awakening over the past few weeks. The whole night she’d taken the lead and teased him for his pair of left feet. The moment they were alone, beneath the fireworks display, he peeled away her little mask, took the lead, and claimed her lips for a kiss. He tasted a treat of his own that led to many others once they were back on the TARDIS.


End file.
